Hateful Love
by dolce98maiden
Summary: Nura dibelenggu masalah yang dicipta oleh Iqbal. Secara tak sengaja dia trperangkap dlm peperangan sepasang kekasih yg sudah putus, Iqbal sendiri dan Nadrah. Nura & Iqbal trpaksa berlakon & tebal muka mengatakan mereka bercinta yg sebenarnya tidak pun. Tetapi semakin lama mengenali semakin dekat perasaan yang dirasai. Adakah mereka akan terjerat dengan permainan yg dicipta sendiri?


Hateful Love

"Inikah yang dinamakan kahwin atas nama cinta?"

PROLOG I

IQBAL memandang pada Nura yang masih membungkam. Hatinya pedih pula apabila bercakap dengan orang seperti kayu. Dia masih sabar menanti sepasang mata itu menentang matanya kembali. Nura menghela nafas sayu. Kepala diangkat dan berlaga pandang dengan Iqbal.

"Sorry Iqbal saya tak mahu" Iqbal sah tak betul! boleh minta yang bukan-bukan pada aku.

Iqbal pula yang mengeluh. Tak perlu tunggu, dia sudah tahupun jawapan tu. Dia menggigit bibir menahan geram. "Saya cuma nak awak jadi kekasih palsu saya untuk beberapa minggu je!"

"Beberapa minggu tu la yang boleh membawa pelbagai perkara buruk! lagi pula saya tak mahu jadi batu loncatan awak untuk rebut kembali Nadrah, ada banyak cara lain, ini juga awak pilih?"

"Nadrah tu hati keras, dia over-confident yang saya tak akan ada pengganti lepas dia! mungkin dengan cara itu dia akan sedar betapa besarnya nilai yang dia tinggalkan"

Nura jeling bengang. Berbahasa bunga pula mamat ni. "Macam ni la wahai Encik Iqbal yang ku sayang, saya tak dapat menurut perintah seperti yang diperintahkan, ampun beribu-ribu ampun patik blah dulu!" Nura mengambil botol airnya dan terus pergi untuk lepaskan diri.

"Heii.. Nura!" Keluh dilepaskan. Sudahlah maruahnya di permainkan oleh Nadrah kini maruahnya tercalar pula kerana Nura.

PROLOG II

Selepas kelas pagi itu, jadual Nura seterusnya kosong. Dia tak tahu mahu melakukan apa sekarang, kawan-kawannya sekarang mungkin masih di dalam dewan kuliah. Dia pula bersendirian di Kolej itu. Untuk mengisi masa dia telahpun pergi ke sebuah padang bola sepak dan padang pelbagai bentuk peralatan senaman.

Memang agak ramai pada pagi itu. Cuaca pula sangat baik dan nyaman. Waktu sesuai untuk beriadah sesama kawan.

"Assalammualaikum Nura"

Tegur seseorang. Nura tersenyum untuk seketika. "Waalaikumsalam Nadrah" itulah wanita yang dicintai Iqbal tetapi putus dan menginginkan aku jadi kambing hitam pula. Gemuruh mula terasa disetiap sendi.

"Aku dengar yang kau dipergunakan oleh Iqbal a.k.a bekas kekasih aku" dia berpura-pura melakukan regangan sambil bertanya. Walaupun aku faham maksudnya tu tapi hati aku berkeras untuk berlakon tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dipergunakan?"

"Ialah, dia gunakan kau untuk pujuk hati aku, dia nak kau jadi kekasih diakan? jangan nak bohongi aku la Nura"

Ternyata semuanya sudahpun diketahui Nadrah. "Baguslah kalau kau percaya cerita tu, akupun tak nak penuhi permintaan gila Iqbal kau tu"

Nadrah ketawa kecil.

"Aku dah agak, kau bukannya wanita yang tersenarai dalam pilihan Iqbal, jika betul aku sama sahaja seperti kau la maknanya"

"Jangan nak merepek Nadrah" tiba-tiba sahaja suara Iqbal memecah perbualan kami. Mukanya merah menahan marah. Secara drastik tangannya menggenggam tangan aku. Mata aku bulat memandangnya.

"Aku dengan Nura ikhlas, dia lebih baik dari kau yang suka mengecilkan sifat lelaki, Nura tak perlu berlakon lagi, kita memang bercintakan?" senyuman terukir tebit diwajahnya. Dia menggoyangkan tangan untuk menyedarkan aku.

"Ha? arrr"

Iqbal kembali memandang pada Nadrah yang sama juga seperti Nura. Terkejut.

"Tiada sesiapa boleh pisahkan kami kecuali ajal" barisan ayat itu senafas dibicarakan.

Secara tak terduga, kilat dan petir mula menguasai langit. Awan mula mendung. Hujan rintik-rintik turun. Semua yang berada disitu berpusu menteduhkan diri tetapi kami bertiga masih membatu walaupun hujan semakin menebal.

"Wow! cepatnya kau jumpa pengganti ternyata aku silap, tapi nak tahu jugak, betul ke ajal saja yang dapat pisahkan korang, selamat bercinta!" Nadrah terus melangkah seribu untuk terus dari basah.

Secara automatik Iqbal melepaskan tangannya. Dia tunduk. Sangat kecewa.

"Puas sekarang?!" soal Nura sinis, matanya merah kerana menangis. Dia menumbuk geram pada tubuh lelaki itu dalam kehujanan. "Kau akan menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi! egois!" tumbukan kali terakhir itu lebih kuat dan disertai sepakan pada betis Iqbal dan... dia terus pergi.

Iqbal membiarkan saja tubuhnya dipukul lembut oleh Nura. Dia masih menatap bumi dalam basah. Pandangannya juga terhad kerana matanya penuh dengan air mata. Akhirnya Nura tinggalkan dirinya dalam hujan.

Chapter 1

Ahcooo! mahu bergegar satu rumah itu dengan suara bersin Nura. Badannya diselimuti selimut nipis sambil duduk dipenjuru dinding itu. Tak percaya betul! elok saja cuaca baik tiba-tiba bertukar hujan yang lebat selebatnya.

Hatinya masih bengkak dengan kata-kata ego Iqbal pagi itu. Bagaimana dia juga boleh berada disitu dan menyampuk pada saat yang begitu sangat sesuai? sudah tu, lepas dia cakap tiada siapa boleh pisahkan kami selain ajal, satu petir kuat berdentum. Seakan dalam drama Semerah Padi pula yang disumpah.

Haih! demam pula yang terpaksa tanggung. Sekali lagi dia bersin dengan kuat. Aku pun malu kalau nak bersemuka dengan dua orang tu. Masalah sendiri dibawanya aku sekali masuk. Kalau dah putus, putus saja lah! tak payah nak dendam bagai. Kepalanya digaru kasar. Pipi dan hidunyanya juga kemerahan dengan jelas. Mata lebam dan air mata tak henti keluar walaupun hanya setitik.

Detam!

Luruh jantung Nura mendengar pintu rumah ditutup kuat. "Hoi! ingat ni rumah sewa ke?!" marahnya pada Jed yang baru pulang dari Kolej. Dia terkocoh-kocoh pulang ke rumah setelah membaca SMS Nura yang dia sedang demam.

"Nah, aku dah belikan panadol, makan bila perlu" bebelnya sambil menuang air masak dari cerek ke dalam satu cawan seramik. Dia mendulang membawa air bersama ubat ke arah Nura.

"Teruk betul muka kau" komen Jed. Aku menumbuk lututnya melepaskan marah. "Eh, ringan je tangan kau kan walaupun sakit? sakit- sakitpun comel apa kau ni" dia tersenyum nipis. Aku hanya sendawa setelah meneguk air selepas menelan panadol tadi.

"Semua cari kau tadi" Jed meletakkan cawan dan papan panadol itu disebelah.

"Sebab?"

"Sebab kau dan Iqbal!"

"Ha?"

"Dah kecoh pun, Nazri si Hero kau tu pun tumpang drama, dia boleh pula menangis beriya dekat kafeteria tadi belum campur peminat perempuan si Iqbal tu, mengamuk sakan pada semua orang dan topik korang jadi trend kat Twitter"

"Woii... boleh tak kau buat cerita realistik sikit? fiction betul" Nura menggaru hidungnya yang gatal.

"Ini memang betul gimik der! bukan cobaan!" Jed cuba meyakinkan aku.

"Aku tak percaya selagi aku tak laluinya sendiri"

"Tak pe, lepas kau pulih je, jangan marah aku kalau kalau demam kau datang balik"

Nura memukul lutut Jed sambil mencebik. Karang kalau betul terjadi bagaimana? huh! haru biru.


End file.
